Pearl Krabs (The SpongeBob Musical)
Pearl Krabs is a character in the two and a half hour Broadway stage musical show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very brightly colorful, whimsical, creative, and bubbly musical delight that captures the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon without literally recreating it, and is reimagined for the theatre as an all new and original humanized and universal story in a sound effect–heavy live-action cartoon world with well thought out costume designs that add more depth to the human representations of the beloved characters and a score made up of catchy infectious original song singles that dabble in a variety of musical genres, including hip-hop, emo, gospel, and a sea shanty, which were written by popular artists, who are an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. About her In the musical, Pearl is portrayed by actress Emmy Raver-Lampman as a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to the original species of her anthro 2D animated cartoon whale counterpart. She wears an outfit that simply pays homage to the character's look, which consists of an afro styled into the shape of a whale-ish pompadour that is a punk rock 1980s Mohawk to represent the shape of Pearl's whale head to indicate that she's portraying Pearl, and wears a cheerleading uniform that is a Janelle Monae muffin top, and really great custom platform sneakers- sort of Spice Girls meets Frankenstein, instead of decking herself out in a cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot-esque character costume body suit with a big full head mask. This version of Pearl does not imitate Lori Alan's voice and is not a carbon copy of her original cartoon counterpart, who is pretty shallow, self-absorbed, cheery, over-emotional, simply detests her father for being cheap, boy-crazy, obsessed with male fish stars, and humanized as a typical whiny American pie teenager with the blonde hair. She is still Mr. Krabs' teenage whale daughter, but she is actually more mature than her tunnel-visioned dad, and trying to reason with him, because even though her father spoils her silly, she deeply detests his greed and wants him to proritize his family, not his profits. She's also a huge fan of the famous rock band the Electric Skates, and eventually plans to run away with them after she's had enough of her dad's neglect. Pearl's sick of his greed and wishes for him to love her the way he loves money. She even says to herself, "I should be my daddy's greatest prize. But instead, he's got dollar signs in his eyes. I just want to find someone who looks at me the way my dad looks at money." These traits show Pearl has some anthropomorphism and appears more human with some adjustments by having more range of emotions, including some optimism, which makes her a much more three-dimensional and likeable character, because she shows actual concern and human qualities, which is different from the cartoon. As a result of this, the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among her, and think about how she could move and look like the iconic character we recognize, and this is the reason why the familiar whale looks distinctly more human and retains her human features. Trivia This live-action version of the animated whale wants to become a rock band singer and is troubled by her father's disregard for her own personal hopes and dreams, because Mr. Krabs plans to make her the Krusty Krab's new manager, merely because she is his daughter. Pearl expresses her concerns for his ongoing greed, and outright states that she should be more important to him than the endless amounts of dough that he rakes in every day. The gallery of pictures Pearl Krabs concept art.png Pearl Krabs (Broadway version) 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists